I Dare You
by StyleCreekBunnyCrenny
Summary: Kyle is having confused feelings, and he realized they are about his best friend Stan. Also, Stan was completely sure of his feelings until the boys play a game of truth or dare. *RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL PURPOSES* Complete ;)
1. New Year, Same Kids

The infamous foursome whom we all love, are going into their senior year of high school. Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflofski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick still do everything together, despite Kenny's frequent demises. The first day of school was less than 1 week away, and Cartman vanished for nearly the entire summer, without an explanation for his absence. But the boys haven't really seemed to mind, I guess a summer away from the sarcastic fatty hasn't been so awful.

'Hey Kyle, where the fuck do you think Cartman has been for two and a half months?' 'Stan, do you really think I give a shit where that Jew-hating fat lard has been.' 'Good point…' The two boys chuckled and continued their marathon of scarfing down junk food and doing absolutely nothing for the entire break. There was a loud knock on the Marsh's door. 'UGHHHH! Kyle, get the door.' 'What the fuck dude it's your house, get off your lazy ass and do it yourself!' Stan let out an over-exaggerated sigh and gradually made his way down the wooden stairs.

'Kenny? Why are you here, it's fucking…" Stan checked his worn watch. '…It's fucking… oh eleven in the morning.' The clearly excited boy rambled through his dirty orange coat. 'Stnn Stnn! Cmramrm ss brrmmgh!' Usually Stan could make out what Kenny was saying, but he was too groggy. 'Kenny it's too early in the morning, take off the God damn parka!' The obviously pissed blonde took off his hood and frantically spewed 'Stan Stan! Cartman is back!' 'Cool, I don't give a shit.' 'You're an ass you know…' Kenny trotted down the porch steps and ran back to his "house." Stan annoyingly thudded back up the steps back into his bedroom. 'Who was it?' 'Just Kenny' Kyle gave a grunt of approval, and the two boys resumed their lack of activities.

The short last week of summer breezed by and it was time for school, and Kyle was nervous, he was very confused about his feelings and needed to go to his friend for help. 'KYLE!' Kyle ran downstairs to the familiar nasal holler of his mother. 'Whaaat?' 'Did you hear the news! Your little buddy Eric is back from camp!' With a major lack of concern Kyle responded, 'First of all he's not my, "little buddy;" second of all, he went to camp?' 'Apparently so… Ah! Oh my! Look at the time, off to school Kyle!' Kyle ran out the door to his worn down Chevy, and apprehensively drove to South Park High School, which was not surprisingly 2 blocks away from both South Park Middle School and Elementary School.

'Hey um, Stan?' The shaky concern in Kyle's voice caught Stan's attention. 'Yeah, what's up dude?' Kyle was playing with his gloves nervously and slightly twitching his leg. 'Do you, do you think I'm gay?' Stan let out a chuckling breath, and Kyle's eyes were glued to floor with a pinkish red hue plastered on his cheeks. 'Hahaheh, wait are you kidding?' Kyle's sheepishness turned into mild annoyance. 'Yes! I'm fucking serious! People tell me that I am ALL the time, but I never believed them. I trust you and your opinion, so, do you think I'm gay?' Stan just partially gaped at Kyle for a few seconds, never really considering the fact that his best friend may be gay. He was quickly pulled back into reality 'Eh-Uh-N-n-no no no!' 'Of course not man!' Stan nervously chuckled. 'Oh God! Even my best friend thinks I'm gay! I can't be gay! I'm not, I don't know!' Kyle buried his face in his hands and turned away from his puzzled friend. 'Hey, man, I don't think your uh-gay.' 'You're a liar Stan, stop trying to protect me!' Stan apprehensively grabbed Kyle's shoulder in attempt to comfort his friend, but Kyle pushed him away and ran back outside.

The next day arrived, and neither Stan nor Kyle had slept. Kyle pushed open the metal school doors to find a crowd of people circled around something. He began walking toward the mob, when a familiar voice pulled him away, Butters, his innocent but annoying friend. 'Kyle! Do you know what they are looking at over there, because I do!' Kyle talked quickly, anxious to find out. 'Eric! He just got back from a fitness camp or something, and now he's as fit as a fiddle!' Kyle was in shock, his former fatass friend was apparently no longer a fatass. '_Get outta ma' way people!' _A familiar voice getting increasingly louder was approaching Kyle. 'Hey Butters, hey Kaaahl.' Kyle turned around and was astonished. The former fatass REALLY wasn't a fatass anymore. 'You're not a fatass anymore!?' 'And your not a Jew any-oh wait, yeah you're still a stupid fucking Jew?' Cartman let out his familiar boast of laughter. Although he looked amazing, Kyle saw that he was still a fat asshole.


	2. And The Truth Comes Out

***This chapter is pretty much all about Kyle and Stan, not really Cartman and Butters... Enjoy X)

After about three weeks of slyly avoiding Stan and the rest of his friends through lame excuses and just plain ignoring them, Kyle decided he needed to think about what he had asked Stan. He sat in his bed for hours wondering, 'Am I gay?' 'Why did Stan so poorly lie to me?' 'Am I even attracted to girls?!' These questions took over his mind and body for the rest of the night.

'KYLE!' Stan harshly grabbed his friend by the arm and lightly slammed him against a locker. 'What the fuck! Why the FUCK are you avoiding me!' 'I-I um…' 'Oh my God is this because of the stupid '_am I gay?' _shit again!?' 'I….I…. YES GODDAMIT YES IT IS!' Stan did not really know how to respond to his confused friend. Kyle just slowly lowered his body onto the ground with his gloves covering his face. 'Hey man, I didn't know you were being serious! I'm sorry, I just never pictured you being, well you know ga-' 'I'M NOT! I mean I don't think I am.'

'Fellas Fellaaaas!' Butters ran up to the group of friends in the cafeteria. Cartman, although it may have seemed like he hated him, was honestly the only person who actually listened to Butters. 'Ughh, what is it Butters?' Butters was practically jumping at this point. 'You're not going to believe this! But I heard that Kyle was caught jackin' it in the boy's restroom to a picture of some dude during his free period, and now he's in the principle's office!' All of the boys at the table were obviously stunned, but to all of their surprise, Stan jolted up out of his seat and darted away.

'Mr. Broflovski, what do you have to say for yourself?' Kyle's cheeks were beyond the point of blushing; his whole face was just drained to a cold white hue. Stan practically flew into office. 'Ky-Kyle?' Kyle's heart sunk to his stomach, and he almost threw up. 'Uh um, can I talk to him Principle Victoria?' Kyle still had not said one word. 'Does this involve you?' 'He's my best friend please, let me talk to him.' 'Hmmm, alrighty, but I have scheduled for you a counseling appointment with Mr. Mackey at 4:30.' 'Ok Principle Victoria, thank you.' Kyle was still, completely silent, and he thought Stan knew, knew that the "_dude_" in the photo was him.

The two boys stepped out back behind the school. Stan was about say something when Kyle just burst out crying. 'STAN I AM SO SORRY I NEVER MEAN'T FOR YOU TO FIND OUT THROUGH THE OTHER KIDS! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!' Stan just stood in confusion as he held a bawling Kyle in his arms. 'I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LIKE YOU!' Stan's body tensed up and he just gaped at Kyle with an extremely puzzled look on his face. 'OH MY GOD! HOW COULD HIS HAPPEN! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! WHY DID I HAVE TO BRING THAT FUCKING PICTURE TO SCHOOL! I'M SO SO SO SORRY STAN!' Stan gradually pushed Kyle off of him. '_What _picture…?'

'You-you know, the picture of you that I was… you know… well…' 'The picture, was of, ME?' Kyle almost passed out at this pointed realizing his mistakes. With no other choice, he wiped off his tears and began to run home. Stan was much stronger and much faster than his friend. 'YOU ARE _NOT _RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!' Stan tackled Kyle to the ground covered in snow. 'I am sorry Kyle but you are not leaving here without an explanation.' The two boys were both walking now, heading back to their neighborhood. 'Well, Uh, I though that I covered that earlier…' 'Yeah, but I want an actual explanation!' 'Okay… I didn't know that I was gay, I just thought that people thought I was. So, I spent a long time thinking about it, and I discovered that I wasn't attracted to girls, _or_ boys, I was attracted to…' Kyle stopped in his tracks and began crying softly again. Stan walked to his side and held his friend in his arms. 'What?' 'Stan, I was attracted you, only you.' Stan really didn't know what to do at this point, so he just held Kyle in his arms. 'You aren't repulsed or grossed out?' Stan laughed slightly, and he lovingly looked down at his hurting friend. 'Of course not, people can't help the way that they feel.' In that moment, Stan knew that he didn't want this to be the last time that Kyle would be in his arms.


	3. Truth or Dare

***This chapter is a bit longer if you don't mind J

Months had passed since the what happened behind the school. 'Hey Jew, I'm having a sleepover at my house with Butters, Kenny, and I'm pretty sure Stan said he was coming too. You coming?' 'Yeah!' The moment Cartman mentioned that Stan was going, Kyle practically jumped out of his seat; Stan had been avoiding Kyle for quite some time now. 'Okay, see you there fag!' Kyle sighed and got his things together for that night.

When it was time to go, Kyle ran down his wooden stairs and darted across the street to Eric's house, slowing down before getting to the front door, so he didn't seem so excited. Cartman heaved the door open for his friend. 'Oh hey, Kyle.' Stan and Kenny were playing video games when Stan dropped his controller. 'Kyle, what are you doing here?' 'Cartman invited me, is there a problem?' 'Uh no, fine whatever.' The boys played video games and ate and got fairly tipsy for a few hours until Kenny gave an odd suggestion. 'Hey guys, why don't we play a game.' Butters shot his head over to look at Kenny. 'Like what?' 'Like uhhhh, truth or dare!' The boys looked at each other, and they all shrugged in agreement.

They were all now in a circle with an empty beer bottle in the center. The first spin was directed at Kenny.' Cartman shouted before anybody else could say anything. 'It's my fucking house so I'll ask first, Truth or Dare Kenny?' 'Uhmmm, Dare!' Cartman gave a few seconds of thought. 'I dare you to take two shots of vodka!' 'Oh that's easy!' Kenny laughed through his worn parka, and downed the two shots that were handed to him. He was on the verge of vomiting, but wanted to keep his cool. 'Whoa okay, now it's my turn!' Kenny spun the bottle, and it landed on Kyle. Kyle blushed and blurted out 'DARE!' 'Well okay then, dare it is!' Kenny took a minute, clearly putting plenty of though into his dare. 'Hmmmm, OOH! I dare you to kiss Stan!' Both Kenny and Cartman burst out laughing! 'This pussy would never do that!' Kyle was drunk and pissed off, his face shone a crimson red. 'Oh yeah?' Kyle grabbed Stan's collar and passionately slammed his lips against his. Stan clearly resisted at first, but then submitted to the wonderful sensation of Kyle's kiss. Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck as Stan grabbed his face. Kyle was in ecstasy, pure bliss, and to his surprise, Stan didn't seem to mind the kiss either. When Stan realized where they were and who they were with, he broke the kiss by shoving Kyle off of him. Stan grunted and glared at the floor, and the entire room went silent. Kyle shot up and ran out the front door with tears streaming down his cheeks past his bruise lips.

Cartman, Butters, and Kenny just sat there in shock; Cartman knew this was not a good time to laugh. 'Uhm…" Stan realized what had just happened, shot up to his feet too, and ran after his friend. So many thoughts were running through Stan's mind. He was mad because Kyle had made him extremely confused about his own emotions, but at the same time happy, because to be completely honest, he knew that was the best, most passionate kiss he has ever and probably will ever experience.

Kyle had already reached his porch when he heard Stan shouting after him. 'KYLE, WAIT, PLEASE!' Kyle didn't turn around, but he stopped at his front door and waited, knowing that he would have to talk to Stan about it eventually. Kyle knew that crying and babbling like an idiot, although he wanted to, wouldn't solve his problems. 'Are you- are you mad at me?' Stan put his hand on Kyle's shoulder in solace, and really gave the question thought. 'Well, why would I be mad at you' Stan laughed softly 'it was a dare, wasn't it?' Kyle turned around looking straight into his best friend's eyes. 'I don't understand, I thought you'd hate me, I thought that you'd be disgusted.' For reasons he couldn't understand, Stan was also crying, and pulled Kyle closer until they were locked in a deep embrace. He remembered that wonderful feeling of someone that he cared about so deeply in his arms. 'Kyle, nothing you could ever do would make me hate you, ever.' Kyle thought about his friend's words deeply as he walked him back into his house. He spent the next several hours asking himself new questions. 'Why wouldn't Stan be grossed out?' 'Does Stan like me?' 'What will Cartman, Butters, and Kenny say to the other kids?' Stan was also asking some questions of his own. 'Why did I enjoy that so much?' 'Does this mean that _I_ am gay?' 'Am I attracted to Kyle?' Stan also recalled what his friend had said to him during their similar encounter behind the school, '_I'm not attracted to girls or boys, I'm attracted to you Stan.'_ Every word that Kyle spoke to Stan after that sent shivers down his spine.

Kyle woke up to a knock on his door, Stan. Kyle flung the door open where his friend was standing holding Kyle's things. 'Hey Kyle, you left all of your things back at Cartman's last night. I wanted to bring them back.' Kyle let out a sigh of relief; he did not want to confront Cartman so early in the morning. 'Thank you so much Stan.' 'No problem.' Stan and Kyle stood there with an awkward silence. 'So, do you wanna come in for breakfast or?' Without hesitation Stan complied and entered the house. Stan was queasy, not sick queasy, but the same nauseous feeling he used to get around Wendy in elementary and middle school. Stan broke up with Wendy in the eighth grade, he didn't really understand why then, but I guess now he wants to explore his options. Stan and Kyle sat down at the kitchen counter and they both were in attempt to start a conversation. Kyle began to pour each of them a mug of coffee. 'So, did the other guys say anything about, what happened?' 'Not really, luckily they were pretty shitfaced when it happened, so they probably won't even remember.' 'Oh well that's good, Cartman never could keep his mouth shut about things anyway.' Stan realized that every little thing that Kyle did had intrigued him this morning: the way his lips moved, how he played with his hands, where his eyes were, what he was doing, everything. He had the aching urge to just grab him and kiss him, but these were things he thought were better left ignored. 'Hey Stan?' Stan was in such a trance, under Kyle's spell, that he didn't even hear him. 'Stan?' Stan blushed and snapped out of his state. 'Wha-?' 'Are you alright?' 'Yeah, anyway, what where you going to ask me?' Kyle thought a second wondering what Stan had been just thinking about. 'Oh yeah, umm, do you think that what happened will affect our friendship?' Kyle was still talking as he got up to start another pot of coffee. 'I mean, like, I don't want things to have to be different just because I'm in love wi-' Kyle realized that he never told Stan that he was in love with him, and didn't know how he could fix things this time. 'What did you just say?' Stan's entire body tensed up and the butterflies in his stomach were out of control. Kyle slowly turned around to face Stan. 'I'm, I'm in love with you.'


	4. I Love You

***This chapter is FINALLY where things actually happen with StanxKyle.

'You're in love with me?' Stan didn't know what to do; his whole world had just been shifted. Kyle averted his eyes, and they were now staring at the floor. Stan put down his mug, and slowly walked over to Kyle. 'Goddamit Kyle, what are you doing to me?' His voice was not angry at all though; it was more relaxed than anything. 'Stan? Why are you still here? Why didn't you shut me out when this all started? Why have you forgiven me? Why aren't you disgusted by m-' Kyle's words were broken off by Stan's lips. This time, nobody else could stop him; nobody else could pull him out of this ecstasy. Stan took in every second of the kiss. He noticed that it wasn't like kissing a girl, he didn't taste like cheap lip gloss or perfume, he just felt and tasted like another human. This was a new feeling for them both, a wonderful feeling.

Kyle had to break the kiss when he needed to take a breath. 'Why did you do that?' Stan's hands were still placed firmly around Kyle's hips. 'Kyle, you are the one person who I care about more than anything. You are my best friend, my family, my world, and now you're my love. You have always been the love of my life, I just didn't know it. So, why did I do that? I did that because I love you.' Kyle pulled Stan into yet another deep embrace, but this time there was no tension or restraint, just love.

The two boys locked lips again and their bodies were intertwined each other. Kyle's hands were loosely wrapped around Stan's neck. Stan gently grabbed Kyle's hands, and he placed them on his chest, inviting him to explore his body. Kyle was hesitant, but slowly he slid his fingers under Stan's shirt. At this point, Stan's hands were already up Kyle's shirt and caressing his lower back. Both of them had formed an erection, and they became somewhat uncomfortable and pained. Kyle decided to take a bold move and placed his hand over Stan's belt buckle, which caused him to buck his hips into his palm. Stan nodded in approval as Kyle began fumbling with the belt.

In several moments, both of the boys had ventured to the couch, now only in their boxers. Stan pushed Kyle down onto the couch and climbed on top of him with a hungry look in his eyes. Stan and Kyle were both fairly similar in height and size, although Kyle was a little smaller. 'Can I?' Stan gestured at Kyle's bulge. Kyle nodded and his boxers were now down to his ankles.

They both had never had an experience with another guy before, but for some reason this was so natural. Stan spit into his palm and wrapped his hand around Kyle's length, which to his surprise was rather large, almost as large as his own. Kyle's whole body shuddered with intense pleasure as Stan began to pump up and down. Kyle's moans turned on Stan so greatly. At this point Stan had already pulled down his own boxers, and out of instinct, Kyle gripped Stan's length and began stroking him in sync with Stan, trying to mimic his movements. Stan thrust his tongue into Kyle's mouth. The vibrations in his own mouth from Kyle's moans made Stan tremble. 'Ah Stan! I love you! Oh my God Stan!' 'Ahhh, Kyle you're so amazing, God I love you!' Every word was pushing both Kyle and Stan closer and closer to release. 'Staaan!' 'Kyle!' The both came at the same time, and Stan collapsed next to Kyle.

'Stan?' Kyle curled up next to him. 'What's going to happen after this?' Stan pondered for a moment and just kissed Kyle on the cheek. 'It doesn't matter.' The two were about to fall asleep, but they were awoken by another knock on the door. 'Oh shit!' Stan and Kyle shot up and quickly cleaned up their mess and got clothed. 'Who the hell could that be?' Stan zipped up his pants and threw on his coat and hat. 'I don't know, COMING!' Stan opened his door to see a pissed off Kenny tapping his foot on Kyle's porch. 'Oh hey Kenny, what's up dude?' Kenny came inside and plopped on the couch. Kyle and Stan looked at each other concerned. 'Can somebody get me an aspirin?' Kyle rushed to his medicine cabinet to retrieve the pills for his hung-over friend.

Stan followed Kyle to the bathroom. 'Kyle, I'll call you later, I gotta get home.' He gave him a quick kiss and flew out the door. 'Hey Kyle, can we talk?' Kyle sat down next to Kenny on the couch. 'Sure, about what?' Kenny looked directly at Kyle. 'With what happened a few months ago at school, and also whatever that was with you and Stan last night, does that mean that you're like, gay? Kyle blushed and looked down, wondering whether or not he could trust Kenny.

'I was, too be completely honest, really confused before, but not anymore.' Kyle decided to tell Kenny the truth, but he just wasn't going to bring Stan into it. 'What do you mean?' Kenny scooted a little closer to Kyle, but he didn't seem to notice. 'Well, some things happened and now, I'm pretty sure that I am, well you know, gay.' To Kyle's surprise, Kenny didn't seem to take the news so shockingly. 'What happened?' 'Oh, um, well there's this guy, and I think I'm in love with him.' Kenny was silent for a moment. 'Is it Stan…?' Kyle wanted to protect his love, so he lied. 'No, no, no that was just nothing, I promise it isn't Stan.' Kenny wouldn't stop asking questions. 'Do I know him?' Kyle turned to Kenny. 'Yeah, you do, but I can't say who it is.' Something happened that Kyle was not expecting at all. Kenny grabbed Kyle's face and kissed him.


	5. Plan Bunny

***Cliffhangers lol… enjoy this chapter!

Kenny's lips were still harshly pressed against Kyle's, and Kyle just sat there very confused. Kenny finally broke the kiss leaving Kyle with an unbelievably puzzled look on his face. 'Kyle? What's wrong?' Kyle touched his lips. 'Kenny… why did you do that?' Kenny pulled his parka back over his blonde locks and zipped it up. 'Because, you said you were gay. I thought you liked me, that was my way of showing you that I like you too.' Kyle felt so horrible; he didn't want to break his good friend's heart. 'Kenny-I-you. It isn't you Ken…' Kenny shot up out of his seat, and held his hands over his face. 'Oh my God Kyle I am so sorry about that!' 'Just forget it happened, I am so embarrassed Kyle!' Kyle stood up and hugged his friend, trying to comfort him. 'No no, you don't have to be sorry Kenny, I should have been more honest with you.' Kenny looked up at Kyle. 'What do you mean?'

Kyle decided that there was no point of lying anymore. 'Kenny, I'm in love with Stan.' Kenny wasn't surprised. 'So, is he, I mean, are you-?' 'Yes, we are somewhat of a couple now.' Kenny's face lit up. 'This is so so great! I swear I will not tell a soul until you guys are ready! I am really happy for you!' This surprised Kyle, he though that Kenny would be upset with him. 'Well I'm glad that you see it that way then. You're a great friend.' Something was weird though; Kenny was giving off such a strange vibe. 'So, you guys going on a date this weekend?' 'Um, yeah, I think he said something about seeing a movie.' 'Sounds fun, I gotta go, bye!' Before Kyle could say anything, Kenny was out the door.

The weekend had come around and Kyle was preparing for his night out with Stan. Every once in a while he would think about Kenny, and why he was acting so strange. But, he was too in love to care. The couple made their way into the theater, but they weren't too focused on the movie. They spent the first half an hour making out and groping each other. The theater was extremely dark, and the boys were unaware that a jealous Kenny had followed them in. Kenny had taken a seat directly behind Stan and Kyle, and he came equipped with his phone camera. Once he felt he's filmed enough, Kenny stormed out of the theater.

Monday morning, Kyle and Stan walked to school together, just like any other day. 'FELLAS, FELLAAAS!' A frantic Butters ran up to the two boys, when they were still 2 blocks away from school. 'Jesus! What is it Butters?' Stan and Kyle weren't worried, Butters always had some sort of gossip. 'Come quick!' Butters grabbed them by their arms and ran with them all the way to school, and when they entered the building, Stan and Kyle's stomachs' dropped.

The lockers, the doors, the floor, everywhere was covered with printed photos of Stan and Kyle's shenanigans at the movies. Under each photo was the word "FAGS!" printed in bold pink font. This time, Kyle didn't cry, he was furious. He began storming down the hallway as if looking for something or someone. Stan grabbed his arm. 'Kyle stop! What are you doing?' Kyle whisked around and began to yell. 'Who the HELL does he think he is, stalking us? FUCKING PSYCHOPATH I'M GOING TO RIP HIS HEAD OFF!' Stan pulled Kyle away from the laughter and chaos. 'Who? Who did this babe?' Kyle shoved Stan out of the way. 'YOU!' He grabbed the orange parka passing through the hallway and slammed him against the array of lockers. 'YOU DID THIS, YOU WERE JEALOUS SO YOU DECIDED TO RUIN OUR FUCKING LIVES, YOU!' Stan got up from the floor, where Kyle had shoved him, and yanked his lover off of the frightened boy. 'What the hell Kyle? Why would you think Kenny did this?' 'Because Stan, I told him I was gay after you left, and he kissed me! He said he liked me, and then he got jealous and RUINED OUR LIVES!' Kenny was once again slammed into the lockers. 'Kenny, is this true?' Kenny looked ashamed, and he regretted what he had done. 'Yes… I did it, I was jealous and I'm sorry.' Kyle reluctantly released his grip, and the two boys went home, leaving Kenny sitting on the floor crying.

'Why didn't you tell me Kyle?' Stan and Kyle were seated on Stan's bed. 'Because, I thought that you'd be angry. I thought you'd be jealous.' 'You know what, it's fine, let's just move on. I don't wanna fight, I just wanna move. on.' The boys embraced passionately, and Kyle left without saying another word. Stan was laying in his bed for several hours, when he got a text from Kyle.

**_Kyle Broflovski 3_**

_Kyle: Hey Stan, I just wanted to let you know, that I love you no matter what. _

_Stan: I love you too babe:) I miss you;(_

_Kyle: Stan, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Ken…_

_Stan: Hahah thats fine, like I said, let's just move on_

_Kyle: K good:) I have an idea though_

_Stan: About…?_

_Kyle: About Kenny, maybe we can help him, like find somebody, I mean we're so happy, he was just jealous, I can relate._

_Stan: Ok! I have a few ideas, how about Butters?_

_Kyle: Alright then, plan Butters + Kenny is in motion 3_

_Stan: Plan Bunny, I like that lol :P Bye love_

_Kyle: See you l8ter bb_


	6. Trapped In The Closet

_***This chapter is the final chapter, PLEASE REVIEW:)_

'Butters!' Stan and Kyle both approached the innocent boy. 'Oh well hey fellas! What can I do for ya!' 'Can we talk to you?' 'Yeah sure, about what?' The two boys pulled Butters into the nearest room. 'Are you gay?' Butters just stared at Stan and Kyle in shock. 'What? You aren't going to try and get me to have a threesome with you two, right?' Stan and Kyle laughed but then they got serious. 'No no no of course not Butters, just a question?' Butters relaxed and sat on top of Mr. Garrison's desk. 'To be totally honest, I don't know. I think so…' The couple gave a mischievous grin and began plotting. Their friend Craig Tucker stopped the two scheming lovers. 'Hey, what are you two plotting…?' 'Nothing nothing move along Craig!'

The plan was now in action. The bell just released it's last ring of the school day, and Butters was excited to walk home. 'Loo loo loo I got some app-' All of the sudden he found himself being thrown into the janitor's closet. The door slammed shut behind him, and was clearly being guarded by someone. When Butter's eyes finally adjusted, the door flung open and yet another person was thrown in.

The other boy fumbled for the light switch. They both silently hissed at the bright light. 'Kenny? Who did this? Why are we in here?' 'Butters stop freaking out! This is probably a mista-' Kenny was stopped in his tracks when he noticed something, a note. 'Well what's that?' 'A note. It says:

_Dear Kenny and Butters,_

_ Sorry we locked you in here for the night, but what better way to bond with someone than to be locked in a closet with him all night, right? We left you two some food, water, and even a bucket! One day we know that you will thank us! Even if our plan doesn't work, you should at least know that we tried. Don't have too much fun!_

_ Love, _

_Your Bestest Friends Stan and Kyle_

'Goddamit Kyle!' Butters was already blushing at this point. 'So, what do we do now?' Kenny sat on the pile of blankets the boys had left for them. He never really considered Butters to be someone he would pursue, but since he was locked in this closet with him and constantly horny, he decided to take a chance. 'Kenny? I said what should we do?' Kenny stood up and practically jumped on Butters. He began kissing his soft lips and leaving trails of kisses down his neck and ears. 'Ke-Kenny? What are you- I mean, aw fuck it!' Butters submitted to Kenny completed and began taking off both of their clothes.

Kenny frantically set up something that remotely represented a bed and reached for the light switch. They were now lying half naked on the floor of the janitor's closet. Butters did not want to go all the way with Kenny, he just wasn't ready, and Kenny fully understood that. Once they got comfortable, Kenny searched for his partner's bulge and began to slowly massage it through the fabric. This caused Butters to release small moans that drove Kenny mad with lust.

Butters was still ferociously attacking Kenny's mouth, but he too reached for his partner's bulge. Kenny couldn't stand it any longer; he tore off both his and Butters' pants and boxers. The two boys were simultaneously pumping each others extremely hard cocks. Butters was going to come much quicker than Kenny, and he knew it. 'Wai-wait Kenny stop, let me take over, this can't end right now.' Kenny could feel Butters' smirk through the darkness.

Kenny stood up, and Butters positioned himself between his legs, not releasing his grip. He began to lick the head of Kenny's cock slow, painfully slow. 'Argh! Stop teasing you little bitch!' Butters giggled and began sucking his cock deeper and deeper at the perfect pace. 'Butters-Oh my GOD Butters!' Kenny released into Butters' mouth, and he swallowed every last drop of it. Kenny collapsed on the ground. 'Now, it's your turn.'

Kenny pushed Butters onto his back on the floor, and had a starved look in his eye. He wanted this to last forever. Kenny took one finger and very lightly he began stroking his cock. Butters was letting out painful moans, needing him to go faster. 'Please, oh my God PLEASE.' 'Hey, I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine.' He grinned and began licking Butters' shaft until he was full on deep throating him. 'Oh shit Kenny! Oh geez!' Butters came into Kenny's mouth and he too swallowed every drop.

'Well that was fun.' Kenny looked over at Butters and smiled. 'We should do this more often.' The two boys were exhausted, and were on the verge of falling asleep when a noise made them both jump. They frantically put on their clothes and were greeted by a grinning Kyle and Stan. 'What the hell? Where you two watching us?' Kenny was livid. 'Wait wait wait, don't jump to conclusions now. We were just listening.' After a moment of silence, the four boys looked at each other and laughed.

'Thank God you didn't make us spend the night in here. My parents would have been awful sore!' Stan and Kyle, and Butters and Kenny were walking back to their houses. 'See, everything worked out for the best! Kenny and Butters, me and Kyle! Scheming is always the answer!' Eric Cartman was sitting in his bed, and he noticed something outside of his window, four of his friends walking home. But they were coupled up. 'Look, they're such fags.' A voice from under Eric spoke. 'Hey, I wouldn't be talking!' Eric looked down lovingly. 'You've got a point Craig.'


End file.
